Twisted Realities
by TwilightFan2694
Summary: Bella wakes in an alternate reality. Why does Edward look like a soldier, what is with Alice's deck of cards, and why does Emmett have a single green fist? When James shows up, her world turns upside down. But is all as it seems? One-shot, maybe two-shot.


**AN: So, this is my first one-shot, which I am considering on making into a two-shot. It is also the first horror story I've ever written. It was inspired by the freakiest dream I've ever had... so read and review please. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the dream that inspired this mini plot...**

**

* * *

**

**Twisted Realities**

Bella awoke, disoriented and confused, as she looked around her. The room she was in was completely foreign to her. There was a gloomy feeling to the furnishings, the dark wood and blood red curtains causing chills to run up and down her spine.

The last thing she remembered was sleeping in her bed, wishing Edward had been allowed to stay the night and hold her in her sleep. She had been feeling anxious, as if she were being watched, but Edward had assured her that everything was fine and that he would protect her. She had believed him and brushed off the feeling of foreboding.

Now, here she was, in a room she had never seen before in her life. She sat up only to notice that she was in a huge bed with deep green sheets. She grimaced when she noticed that even the bed was foreign to her. What had happened? Where was she? These questions tumbled around in her mind, leaving her frustrated without an answer.

She sighed and climbed out of the bed. She figured that she might as well do some exploring. Just as she was about to leave the room to investigate, a figure appeared in the doorway. Edward stood there looking at her in confusion. Except, this couldn't be Edward. He was dressed funny. Why was he wearing what looked to be a Civil War Confederate Uniform?

"Hi there Bella. Where were you going just now?" he asked her. He sounded different too. His voice didn't seem as melodic as it always did to her. She backed up and moved to sit on the bed, trying to make sense of all these strange differences.

Her eyes flicked to Edward's waist, where she caught the gleam of a wicked steel knife. She couldn't tell him the truth. She wasn't sure it would be safe yet. "I was just going to get a drink of water, but I guess I'm a little disoriented," she told him.

He nodded his head in understanding. His eyes betrayed the fact that he knew she was lying. "Okay, well, I'll go with you to the kitchen if you want," he offered. She just nodded, knowing she had no choice.

The pair left the room together and headed toward what was supposed to be the kitchen. It was huge! Bella had to stifle a gasp as she stepped into this gigantic room that seemed so cheerful, yet so foreboding at the same time. She tried to force herself to calm down as Edward handed her a glass of water and sat down at the table, indicating for her to join him.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling after the incident? I mean, you hit your head pretty hard and suffered from some delusions, but you look to be okay now..." He trailed off and looked at her in concern.

She relaxed a little. Edward wasn't so bad, he wasn't dangerous. She knew him, for crying out loud! "I'm fine Edward, just a little confused. What is going on and why don't I remember any of this? Where are we?"

He laughed. "Wow, you must have hit your head even harder than we thought. We are in Jacksonville and I was summoned back from the battlefield when I heard that you were hurt. The neighbors say you kept calling for me and that you got hit by a falling tree during the hurricane a few days ago."

"What? No, that can't be right! Where are my parents?" she asked. He shook his head and led her out back, where she saw a couple of gravestones sitting dismally on a hill behind the house. Bella ran over to see the graves of her own parents.

Edward held her as she cried, until the sun rose. At that point, they were interrupted by the sound of hooves clip clopping over to the house. Bella turned to see a mutilated stallion prance forward with two cloaked riders on its back. She flinched at the sight of the horse. Its eyes were bugging out of its face and it had tusks, not to mention the snake tail.

Bella tore her eyes away from the poor beast and looked to its riders. The smaller figure pulled its hood off first to reveal her best friend, Alice Cullen. Or so she had thought. Alice was no longer the bubbly little bundle of energy. She was a dark fairy, shuffling a deck of cards in her hands as she walked. She looked at Bella and extended her hand with a single card in it. Bella reached out to take the card, to which Alice looked at it and frowned. "Well Bella, as glad as I am that you didn't die, the cards do not seem to be in your favor today, or any time soon."

Bella grimaced. Was everyone going to tell her that this was what the world really was like and that she had imagined the last 18 years of her life?

"Umm, hey Alice... love the new look," she stuttered.

Alice looked at her quizzically. "What new look Bella? This is how I always look." Bella sighed and decided not to say anything. That is, until she found out who was on the horse with Alice.

Bella had assumed that Alice would be riding with Jasper, but it turned out that the tall hooded figure was Alice's older brother, Emmett. Bella loved Emmett like the older brother she never had. He was like a huge teddy bear. However, with all of the strange changes around here lately, she was bracing herself for a different Emmett.

She gasped in shock and fell on her butt when Emmett threw off his hood. He looked the same for the most part, though maybe a little bit angrier looking. The only thing that she noticed that was disturbing was the single giant green fist on his left hand. The other hand was perfectly normal.

"Emmie? Wha-what is wrong with your hand?" Bella squeaked.

"Oh this? Bella, seriously, are you okay? Edward told us you hit your head, but really, I've always had this hand," he said waving around his fist with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Bella just shook her head. "I don't know what is going on, but you guys don't look like that! I-I-I need to go clear my head... I'll be back later!" She spun on her heel and dashed off into the woods, unsurprised when she nearly face planted on the ground several times.

She ran off into the woods and collapsed upon the ground wondering when her world got turned into some cooky version of Alice in Wonderland.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you love?" Edward called from the distance. She didn't answer, but he continued to search for her, finding her collapsed on the ground and in tears.

He rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms. "Love, I don't know why everything seems so weird to you. This is reality and I hope you will remember it. Don't worry Bells, I'll be there for you. I don't have to go back to the war for a while now. You'll feel like yourself in no time."

Bella looked at him skeptically. She knew this was not her Edward, but he was a lot like her Edward. She decided to stop throwing a fit and do her best to fit in for now. At least she would still have Edward, sort of...

* * *

Three weeks later, Bella felt a little more comfortable with this strange new reality. She had formed a close bond with Civil War Edward and was starting to understand the fierce grizzly that was Emmett. However, Alice was still a bit of an enigma, but when was she ever easy to understand? Bella couldn't remember a time in her life when Alice was an easy to read person.

Today was a sad day for Bella. In this strange world that she had come to know, she had felt herself developing feelings for this Edward. These were no where near the same feelings she had for the Edward she still insisted was the real one, but she was beginning to wonder whether the "real" Edward was just a dream and that this was reality. However, today was the day Edward and Emmett left to rejoin the war efforts.

Bella was especially worried because they were fighting for the South in the Civil War, the side of the war that she was fairly sure lost. Alice had seemed troubled lately too, frowning more often than usual.

So, Bella was preparing to bid farewell to Edward when Alice decided to drop by for a conversation.

"Hello Bella, I was wondering if we could talk about what the cards foretell?" she asked mysteriously. Bella, not knowing how to respond to that, merely nodded.

"Great, let's sit down." Alice followed her statement by dropping onto the floor cross-legged. She proceeded to pull out her deck of cards and began shuffling them from one hand to the next. Bella sat down beside her, a puzzled expression in place.

"What's going on Alice? You've seemed to be a little on edge for the past week. Does it have to do with Edward and Emmett leaving for war?"

Alice nodded solemnly. "Yes. The cards foretell dark news indeed. I am not one to wish the cards were wrong, but it seems the cards predict their deaths. I have no wish to see my two brothers die."

Bella felt her eyes well up with tears. The boys had grown on her with their strange new qualities and she did not wish for them to die. However, one glance from Alice told her that was not all that the cards foretold.

"What else, Alice? I know you are hiding something else."

Alice then did something that Bella had not seen her do once while in this strange reality. Alice started to cry silently. "They foretold all of our deaths, Bella. All of us except you."

Bella shivered and closed her eyes. "Please Alice, tell me it isn't true. Tell me the cards are wrong!"

"I wish I could Bella, but I have never seen them be wrong before." Alice continued to cry. Bella, unable to hold herself together anymore, joined Alice in the cry fest. This conversation united the two girls in a way none of the events of the past week had before.

"Bells, we have to leave now," Edward trailed off as he walked into the room and saw the scene in front of him. "Is everything okay, Bella, Alice?" Both girls nodded and he frowned slightly. "Oo-kay, well, like I said, we've got to go now and Emmett and I wanted to say goodbye."

"We'll be right there Edward, you won't be late," Alice assured him. He nodded and walked out of the room, shaking his head slightly in confusion.

"Thank you Bella. I needed to tell someone about these horrible readings I've had lately. I thought I was going to combust with all of that pent up frustration." Bella nodded and the two girls stood up before heading out to say goodbye to the boys.

Edward stood by a tall grey warhorse, worry in his eyes. "Are you sure you are going to be okay, love?" he asked Bella.

"I'll be fine Edward. Don't worry about me. Worry about keeping yourself and Emmett in one piece, okay?" she replied. He nodded, his eyes appearing a bit glassy.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

She stood there uncertainly for a minute before replying, unsure whether she was betraying what she thought was still the real Edward, though those memories were getting fainter by the day. "I love you too, Edward."

He moved forward and embraced her in a hug before pulling back and crushing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. They stayed in the heated moment until they needed to breathe. When they broke apart, Edward whispered one more thing to Bella, "I promise I will come back to you Bella. We will be together, I swear it."

With that, he pulled away, hugged his sister briefly and swung up onto his horse.

Emmett moved forward and gave Bella a bear hug. "I'll keep him safe for you B. Don't worry about it. You'll see us again!"

He too turned away and mounted his own horse. Emmett began to ride off and with one last longing look at Bella, Edward turned and left as well.

And with that, the boys were gone. Bella and Alice would have to support one another from here on out.

"So it begins," Alice muttered mysteriously. Bella glanced at her nervously.

"What do you mean Alice?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just rambling. I just wish they didn't have to leave at the beginning of the storm season!" Alice deflected.

Bella decided not to pursue the issue and dropped it. She put her arm around Alice's shoulders and walked back into the house.

The big issue now was deciding what to do with the guys gone. Bella had spent the majority of her time with the guys, so she was now feeling a little out of place. She also felt like she had a hole in her chest where Edward's presence was meant to be.

"Bella, what say we go to the market and see if anything interesting is for sale?" Alice asked.

Bella shrugged. "I guess so. I don't have anything better to do with the guys gone."

The two girls put on their cloaks and headed into town. The first thing Alice did was drag Bella over to a stall containing all sorts of weird items including cards, rabbit feet, horseshoes, crystals, and other objects meant for psychics or magic believers.

Alice seemed to become more lively than usual as she sorted through the piles and piles of strange objects. Bella wanted to roll her eyes at how no matter how weird Alice became, she would always have some passion for shopping.

They poured over the stalls for hours, choosing all sorts of little knick knacks to take home. By the time the sun started to set, the two girls had their hands full. They were just about to head home when a figure stepped out of the shadows to confront them.

"Hello ladies, I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest inn? I need a place to stay for a few days," a man asked. He had long dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes. The eyes caused a feeling of dread to run through Bella. Alice seemed to be feeling much the same for she began to tremble.

"Um, I think it would be just down the street over there," Bella pointed. The man nodded his thanks and walked off, without so much as leaving his name.

"Bella, I have a bad feeling. The cards say he is the beginning of the end," Alice whispered. Bella, not fully understanding Alice, understood enough to know that James was a bad man.

"Right, let's get home Alice." The two girls hurried home, jumping at imaginary movements in the shadows.

When the two girls arrived home, they locked the door and settled into chairs. "Alice, I don't understand why that man gave me such chills," Bella muttered.

"Bella, the cards speak to everyone, but more so to people like me. But the evil aura that man gives off is strong enough that anyone can read what the cards have to say," Alice explained. "I don't like this Bella. That evil man shows up on the exact day the boys leave. It seems too strange to be coincidence."

"But why do we suspect him so much? Sure we got a bad feeling, but he didn't say or do anything inappropriate. He was a gentleman," Bella argued.

"Appearances can be deceiving Bella. Remember that." Bella shivered. Alice seemed to be talking about something more than just the strange man they had encountered. She seemed to be hinting at something, to be begging Bella to realize something. But Bella had no clue as to what Alice could mean.

"I'll keep that in mind Alice."

With that, the two girls decided to head off to bed.

* * *

The two girls avoided the market as much as possible after that little encounter, but it seemed like they ran into the weird man every time they entered town. He later introduced himself as James. He seemed to be nothing but a perfect gentleman, as Bella had told Alice when they first met him, but that didn't stop the alarm bells from going off in both Bella and Alice's heads.

On this particular day, two weeks after the boys had left, James had actually decided he was going to escort the girls home. Neither of them liked this idea, but they had no idea how to turn him down politely without their true feelings being made obvious. So, he accompanied them home.

"So, Bella was it? I've heard that you have a special soldier in the army? I bet you can't wait until he is home safe," James said with a smirk.

Bella didn't like where this conversation was going. She gave James a brief nod and continued to walk.

James wasn't having any of that. "His name is Edward Cullen, isn't it? And he has a brother, Emmett Cullen?"

"How do you know so much about us!" Alice asked with a hint of hysteria in her voice. James' presence always caused her to lose her cool.

"Well, after you two were so kind to me when I first arrived in town, I wanted to find a way to repay you. Did you know, I can get your boys home sooner than if they were to wait out the end of this war?"

Bella sucked in a breath and turned to James. "How could you do that? It simply isn't possible!"

"Oh but it is! You just have to have the right plan to pull it off." He grinned. "Are you interested?"

Alice shot Bella a worried glance, but even she couldn't deny that having the boys brought home would be a relief. Bella nodded. "Yes, we're interested. If you can get the boys home, then do it!"

"Very well, give me a week, and I guarantee you will be reunited with your beloved Edward and his dear brother Emmett."

By this time, the party had arrived at the house and James took his leave, still with the evil smirk planted upon his face.

When he was out of sight, Alice turned to Bella. "I don't trust him! There is something in his eyes that makes me think he has an ulterior motive."

Bella sighed. "I agree Alice. He certainly seems to be up to something, but you must admit that his plan would bring relief."

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I guess you are right. I suppose we have to trust him. I just can't stop thinking of what the cards have warned against."

Bella nodded. "I thought of that too, but I think I'll take my chances. The guys are more likely to die on the battlefield than they are to die on an impromptu mission to have them brought home."

Alice conceded defeat on the topic and the girls retired for the night.

The next morning Bella awoke to a quiet house. Alice was no where to be found. "Alice!" Bella called. "Where are you?"

When no one answered her, Bella went to search the neighborhood. None of the neighbors had seen Alice, and no traces of her were to be found anywhere.

Bella was beginning to worry by this time. She decided that if Alice was not back by the time lunch was over, she would have no choice but to go into town and search for her.

The day passed by slowly, worry gnawing at Bella's mind growing stronger as the day wore on. Alice never came back. The afternoon saw Bella preparing to head into town to search for Alice.

She searched every shop, every cart of knick knacks, and every street. She knocked on doors and asked if anyone had seen Alice. No such luck.

James showed up after about an hour or so of searching.

"Hello there Bella! You appear to be looking for someone. May I be of any assistance?"

"Oh, hi James. I, uh, have you seen Alice today? I haven't seen her since I went to sleep yesterday. She was gone when I woke up, and she didn't leave a note or anything."

James shook his head. "I'm afraid I haven't had the fortune to see Miss Alice this lovely day. If you would like, I'll help you look for her?"

Bella nodded slowly. "Yes, that might help. I just can't think of where she may have disappeared to..."

James and Bella continued to search the town for Alice, with no luck. The sun had begun to set by the time Bella admitted defeat and decided to head home. Once again, James decided to walk Bella home.

Bella became even more worried when she arrived home only to find Alice still absent. She had hoped that Alice would return home during the time that Bella was out searching.

Bella resigned herself to a sleepless night, worrying about Edward and Emmett fighting a hopeless war, and worrying about the sudden disappearance of Alice.

As she finally drifted into a restless sleep her subconscious created a nightmare of epic proportion. In her dream, Alice was removed from the house kicking and screaming as James dragged her from the house.

Bella sat bolt upright, sweating. She refused to blame James for Alice's disappearance, but it was possible. She had disappeared the night that James discovered where the girls lived.

She groaned and collapsed back down upon her cot. She spent hours thinking over possible scenarios in which Alice could have been taken. Eventually, she slipped into a fitful sleep.

When dawn came, Bella opened her eyes, hoping it would all have been a nightmare, but it was not so. Alice was still missing, and there was no sign that she would be back any time soon.

* * *

A week passed, and Bella had seen no signs of Alice, or James for that matter. Although, that was to be expected. He was supposed to be bringing the boys home after all. She still pondered over how James proposed to bring them home without breaking the law.

She was hoping for word of Edward and Emmett any day now. As a matter of fact, she was a bit disappointed that there had not been any news thus far.

She had taken to wandering through town every day, listening to the gossip. Today, she hoped to finally hear some news.

As she entered town, she was surprised by the presence of James. This had to mean that he had news of her boys.

"James!" she called. "Have you heard from Edward or Emmett?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. They need a few days to pack up and get back here. You know, I could probably convince them to come back sooner if you weren't harboring feelings of distrust toward me. If you trusted me more, I might be a little more motivated."

Bella gasped. "What do you mean?" She tried to act nonchalant, but the look in James' eye informed her that her act was not fooling anybody.

"I know you and your little friend, Alice, never trusted me. But don't worry, you really will hear from your Edward soon. Trust me," he cackled.

"I'll be nicer, I'll work on my trust, just bring Edward and Emmett home sooner!" Bella begged.

"Very well, I will talk with them, but you may find yourself waiting longer if you fail to live up to your promise!"

James walked off cackling, leaving Bella to stand there in shock. James had known all along about her mistrust. And he had seemed to know about Alice. Did that mean he was behind Alice's disappearance?

No, she refused to think like that and cause a delay in Edward and Emmett's homecoming. She sighed and headed home for the day. She would just have to entertain herself from there. She just wasn't up to wandering town today, not after that little encounter.

A few days later, James came to visit Bella at the house. "Good news Bella! Your boys should be home tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Bella exclaimed. She invited James inside, where they spent the day chatting about how Edward and Emmett were holding up.

When Bella's questions started getting personal, such as "what did Edward have to say when you spoke with him?" James decided it was time to leave.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I really must be getting home. And I'm sure you will want a lot of rest so you will be energized to greet Edward and Emmett. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, James left. Bella decided to take his advice and go to bed early. She was so excited. Edward would be coming home the very next day.

The next day, Bella roamed around the room nervously. Sure she was happy Edward would be back, but how was she going to explain Alice's disappearance? He was going to freak, she just knew it.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She stood up slowly to go answer it. Surely it couldn't be Edward. There would be no reason for him to knock. He could simply walk into the house.

When Bella opened the door, no one was there. Instead, a couple of boxes sat on the porch addressed to her.

Puzzled, Bella picked up the boxes and carried them inside. She had no idea who would be sending her stuff. She considered opening the boxes now versus waiting until Edward arrived to open them. Curiosity got the better of her, though, and she moved toward the pile of boxes.

She picked up the smallest one first and opened it carefully. Then, she dropped the box as if it had burnt her. It thudded onto the floor and a deck of cards spilled out. It was the same deck of cards that Alice was always shuffling. As a matter of fact, the cards even had the exact same crease marks as Alice's deck.

With the deck of cards lay a note. Bella picked it up, dreading the words on the page, Alice's words ringing through her mind. _"They foretold all our deaths Bella. All of us except you."_ Bella shivered and slowly lifted her eyes to the words on the note.

_Isabella Swan,_

_ This note is to inform you of the status of Alice Cullen. As you may have noted, she disappeared a while back. I figure it is time to tell you the truth behind her disappearance. She was abducted in her sleep and murdered. I know this for a fact, as I was the one to murder her. No hard feelings doll._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your worst nightmare_

Bella gasped in horror and dropped the note, backing away from the pile of boxes. Somehow, she knew what she would find when she opened the other two boxes. She gulped, fearing the worst. Whoever this person was, they were truly sick minded.

She approached the boxes again, slowly, warily. She needed to know for sure if she was right. The next box that she picked up was the big box. Bella's hands began to shake as she pulled open the box.

Only to find a huge green fist sitting there. _NO! _Bella's mind screamed. This huge green fist could only belong to Emmett, meaning she had been right. The killer had gotten to him as well. But James had said the boys would be home today. How could that be if they were dead. Unless...

Unless James was said killer. She had always suspected that he seemed to be up to something, but it couldn't be this, could it? She was crying and shaking as she picked up the note that accompanied this box.

_Isabella Swan,_

_ No doubt you have connected the dots by now, but in case you have not, I will not reveal my identity. Your dear friend, Emmett Cullen happened to run into me at a very inopportune time, and I am afraid that I killed him as well. Sorry... well, not really. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your worst nightmare_

Bella couldn't bring herself to face the last box. She knew. She just knew what she would find, and she couldn't deal with that kind of pain. However, she needed to do this. She needed to see if she was right.

As Bella lifted the last box, a peal of thunder reverberated through the house and a flash of lightning lit up the heavens outside the house. If Bella hadn't been so focused on the box, she would have noticed the burning tree in the street, the panic of her neighbors, and the evil cackle that seemed to come from thin air.

As it was, she could only think of the last box. She pulled it open with difficulty. Her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't seem to get a firm hold on the box.

When it was open, she peered inside to see her worst nightmares confirmed. Edward's Civil War uniform lay neatly folded in the box with a note laying on top of it. Bella ignored the note for a moment and pulled the suit out of the box, clutching it to her like it was the only thing holding her together. It probably was.

As she held the suit she wept and fell to her knees. Edward was gone. This was his return, and it meant that Alice had been right all along. If only Bella had listened.

After a few minutes, Bella finally worked up the courage to read the note in the box.

_Isabella Swan,_

_ This is the last note I will be sending you. I assume you know that this means your Edward is dead. I did tell you that the boys would be home today, and I didn't lie. Yes, you know who I am. I feel it is time for me to reveal myself._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your worst nightmare, James_

Just as Bella finished reading the note, she heard a laugh behind her. She turned to find James leaning casually in the doorway, death and destruction raging behind him as a wild storm proceeded to destroy the peaceful town they lived in.

"Ah, I see you got my packages. I told you I would get them home soon, and what better way to get them discharged from the war than to kill them?" He smirked.

"You murderer!" Bella screeched at him. She lunged, determined to cause bodily harm to this monster.

He merely laughed and sidestepped her. "I see you wish to avenge your beloved Edward. Well, we can't have that. But you can try. This will be fun!"

Bella continued to try and fight, becoming more and more frustrated as he continued to sidestep her.

After about a half hour of this, James sighed. "This game is starting to bore me. I'll just have to end it." With that, he began to reach for a knife.

_"Bella,"_ a voice called faintly. This voiced calmed Bella. It was the voice of an angel. "_Bella, what you are seeing isn't real! Come back to us. Don't let my cousin's mind games get you. Bella, listen to me! I love you!"_

Bella knew this voice. It was Edward's voice. Not the Edward she had known the last few weeks, but her Edward. The one whom she loved unconditionally. "Edward?" she murmured. "How can I be hearing you? It isn't possible."

"_Bella, I'll explain everything later. Come back to me, please love!"_

Bella couldn't deny that voice. She found herself being drawn toward it, and just like that, everything around her was fading.

"NOOO!" James screeched. "You cannot escape me."

His shouts fell on deaf ears as Bella found herself between worlds. One was the world with the screeching James, and the other, the other was paradise. She could see Edward begging her to come to him in that world.

She smiled. Edward wasn't dead. Edward was waiting for her to come back to him. Although, she was a little confused as to what was going on.

Bella closed her eyes and let the world with Edward consume this nightmare. She could hear more voices now. Those of Alice, of Emmett, of Jasper and Rosalie, and those of Esme and Carlisle.

"Will she be alright?" Jasper asked.

"I think so, she seems to have a little more color in her face now," Alice replied.

"Poor Bella. I swear I'd like to rip that cousin of yours to pieces Emmett," Rosalie snarled.

"I'd be right there with you Rosie," Emmett answered.

Bella could hear sobs coming from Esme and the comforting words of "It will be alright," coming from Carlisle.

"Edward, relax. I'm almost positive she'll be okay," Alice pleaded. Edward was still begging Bella to open her eyes and show him that she was alright.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"I'm here love! Please, tell me that you are okay."

"What happened? I remember waking up in some weird place and you were in the Civil War and some creep named James murdered you all and was about to kill me!" Bella ranted.

"Shh, its okay love. My cousin, James, is a psychopath. He kidnapped you out of hatred toward me. He had you trapped in your own mind, forcing you to live your worst nightmares, and incorporating himself into the dream."

"I-I- Edward I was so scared!" Bella sobbed.

"Shh, you're safe now." Edward rocked Bella in his arms until she calmed down. "Let's get you in the car and you can tell me what happened on the way home, okay love?"

She nodded. "Edward, I don't understand. If you said that I witnessed my worst nightmares, why weren't Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, or Carlisle in my dream?"

"You probably don't connect as well with them. And not to mention it was engineered by James, and he hates me, Alice, and Emmett. It is no wonder he would target us."

"Where is he now?"

"Well, the police have him in custody and it is likely he will go into an asylum."

"Oh, is he as bad as he was in my nightmare world?"

"I don't know love, why don't you tell me all about this nightmare."

And so Bella proceeded to tell Edward the events that she had witnessed as he drove her home, never once letting go of her hand. All the while he assured her that none of it had been real and that he would be by her side forever.

* * *

**So, I was considering doing a shot in Edward's POV to explain in more detail what happened while Bella was trapped in her nightmare. If you could let me know whether you would be interested in reading such a thing in a review or PM, that would be great! Just say something like yes on Edward's POV or no, that would suck. If I have people interested in it, then I should have it posted within a week. =) **


End file.
